109: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Prof. Atkins has invited them to tag along to his trip to Sci-Fi Land. Along the way, they encounter Dr. Forrester and Deoxys. Also, 2 Crystal Gems are activated. Poem: 2 sides of the moon will rise the graves. From the Translvania houses to bat caves.


The Celestian Alliance, Ash, May, Max, Brock, Medianne, and The Atkins were riding in the Atkins-Van. It looked like a van on the outside, but on the inside, it was big as his laboratory. Prof. Atkins was invited to Sci-Fi Land by Kinga Forrester. "Her late father was the CEO of Gizmonic Institute, a research laboratory." Prof. Atkins explained, "But they shut down for good after his mother, "Pearl" died of a heart attack."

When they got there, Sci-Fi Land was a futuristic amusement park.

Came a red-haired woman in black and bones in her hair and a Cubone by her side while an Indian woman with long black hair and purple secretary clothes and a Flaaffy. "Hello there," Prof. Atkins said, "I'm Professor Lewis Atkins"

"The name's, "Kinga Forrester"" said the woman, "And this is my secretary, "Heta Brave"

"You're the CEO of Sci-Fi Land" Chilrie exclaimed,

"My beautiful Kinga," Brock said as he flirted with her, "Why don't we ditch my little friends for an out of this world milkshake."

"I'm sorry," Kinga answered, "But I love someone else."

"And you have to shake out your insanity." Max said as he dragged Brock by the ear."

Kinga told the professor that he'll interview her at 6 pm tonight. As they were looking around, they saw someone dumping a soda bottle into a modern trash can, "It's a trash can that identifies where it belongs." Meadow exclaimed, "How eco-friendly."

Then a robot came up to them, "Oh," Lucy said,"Look how cute it is Daddy."

"Smile" replied the robot as it took their photos.

Then he gave them their passports, "These will be your passports" the robot explained, "You'll need these for shopping and other things."

Chilrie found an ice cream parlor and found a recipe for a Neptune sundae. She figured that Aquis would love that and she found a recipe for a Venus Ripple and thought that Paris would love it.

Medianne and Lucy found a bowling alley called, "Milo's Astro Lanes" there they met a cool looking teen named, "Milo" and decided to do some bumper bowling while Teddiursa and Sylveon cheer them on.

Frank and Kiki found a roller coaster called, "The Comet" and they made a bet that the first one to throw up buys dinner. On the ride, Frank started to hurl and threw up in the puke bot, "There goes my futuristic gift for Sam."

Lilo, Stitch, the mane 6, and Gary found The Firewall Hall, which is a fun house. Pinkie made funny faces in the morphed mirrors, Twilight and Gary rode the slides, Fluttershy landed in a pile of balls, and Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity bounced on a trampoline.

Sam, Betty Ann, Tucker, the birds, and Angel found the Merry-Go-Martian and rode it. As they were riding, they saw a weird-looking Pokemon in red and turquoise and it flew off.

Avia and Lewis found the tunnel of glove and started making out. Brock tried to woo a girl to go with him, but they thought he was crazy, "No girl would ever go out with psycho?" asked one girl

"Yeah," answered the other, "What kind of bozo would wanna date him."

Little did they know is that an Asian woman with red streaks in her hair found him attractive.

The goth twins found Dr. Dark's Story House. Inside, they found an anthropomorphic pizza named, "Dr. Dark" telling the story of, "The Black Hole of Deoxys"

"One day at the North Pole" he narrated, "A scientist was studying at the North Pole. There she found a crystal containing Deoxys. As the scientist was getting ready to take Deoxys back to her lab, a group of purple Deoxys came in. Unfortunately, the scientist escaped."

Suddenly, a pizza with a cat face on it came in. Espeon and Umbreon took bites out of it and Dr. Dark shouted, "PEPPERONI"

He rushed to his pet, "You mortals." he growled, "Your animals ate part of my cat."

"They must be hungry," Clair suggested.

"We're going to leave," Sye said as they left.

"And don't come back." he shouted.

"Whatever." the twins replied.

Later they reunited by the food court and they decided to have lunch. They found a robot that served hamburgers, "We would like some hamburgers."

They each showed their IDS and got burgers, then Prof. Atkins started to act up, much to Mrs. Atkins delay, "Lewis has a high mushroom allergy." she explained to the kids.

"I got this." shouted a repairman with glasses and a yellow jumpsuit.

He did CPR on him and got the mushrooms out, "Thank you." Professor Atkins replied.

"I'm Jonah." greeted the repairman "I work here as a repairman"

Then a pulse and minun came in, "And these are my pulse and minun,"

Jonah explained that he works at Sci-Fi Land as a repairman and one of the Foodserver 2000 has been having some glitches. He was going to repair the bot, but his pulse and minun wandered off.

"Why would they wander off?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," Jonah answered,

 **Note: Heta's last name is named after "Prasad Barve" who voiced Ash in the Hindu dub.**


End file.
